In a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), such as that proposed for the next of the third generation partnership project (3GPP) standards for the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), such as wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) or cdma2000 for example, user equipment (UE) such as a mobile station (MS) communicates with any one or more of a plurality of base station subsystems (BSSs) dispersed in a geographic region. Typically, a BSS (known as Node-B in WCDMA) services a coverage area that is divided up into multiple sectors (known as cells in WCDMA). In turn, each sector is serviced by one or more of multiple base transceiver stations (BTSs) included in the BSS. The mobile station is typically a cellular communication device. Each BTS continuously transmits a downlink (pilot) signal. The MS monitors the pilots and measures the received energy of the pilot symbols.
In a cellular system, there are a number of states and channels for communications between the MS and the BSS. For example, in IS95, in the Mobile Station Control on the Traffic State, the BSS communicates with the MS over a Forward Traffic Channel in a forward link and the MS communicates with the BSS over a Reverse Traffic Channel in a reverse link. During a call, the MS must constantly monitor and maintain four sets of pilots. The four sets of pilots are collectively referred to as the Pilot Set and include an Active Set, a Candidate Set, a Neighbor Set, and a Remaining Set, where, although the terminology may differ, the same concepts generally apply to the WCDMA system.
The Active Set includes pilots associated with the Forward Traffic Channel assigned to the MS. This set is active in that the pilots and companion data symbols associated with this set are all actively combined and demodulated by the MS. The Candidate Set includes pilots that are not currently in the Active Set but have been received by the MS with sufficient strength to indicate that an associated Forward Traffic Channel could be successfully demodulated. The Neighbor Set includes pilots that are not currently in the Active Set or Candidate Set but are likely candidates for handoff. The Remaining Set includes all possible pilots in the current system on the current frequency assignment, excluding the pilots in the Neighbor Set, the Candidate Set, and the Active Set.
When the MS is serviced by a first BTS, the MS constantly searches pilot channels of neighboring BTSs for a pilot that is sufficiently stronger than a threshold value. The MS signals this event to the first, serving BTS using a Pilot Strength Measurement Message As the MS moves from a first sector serviced by a first BTS to a second sector serviced by a second BTS, the communication system promotes certain pilots from the Candidate Set to the Active Set and from the Neighbor Set to the Candidate Set. The serving BTS notifies the MS of the promotions via a Handoff Direction Message. Afterwards, for the MS to commence communication with a new BTS that has been added to the Active Set before terminating communications with an old BTS, a “soft handoff” will occur.
For the reverse link, typically each BTS in the Active Set independently demodulates and decodes each frame or packet received from the MS. It is then up to a switching center or selection distribution unit (SDU) normally located in a Base Station Site Controller (BSC), which is also known as a Radio Network Controller (RNC) in WCDMA terminology, to arbitrate between the each BTS's decoded frames. Such soft handoff operation has multiple advantages. Qualitatively, this feature improves and renders more reliable handoff between BTSs as a MS moves from one sector to the adjacent one. Quantitatively soft-handoff improves the capacity/coverage in a cellular system. However, with the increasing amount of demand for data transfer (bandwidth), problems can arise.
Several third generation standards have emerged, which attempt to accommodate the anticipated demands for increasing data rates. At least some of these standards support synchronous communications between the system elements, while at least some of the other standards support asynchronous communications. At least one example of a standard that supports synchronous communications includes cdma2000. At least one example of a standard that supports asynchronous communications includes WCDMA.
While systems supporting synchronous communications can sometimes allow for reduced search times for handover searching and improved availability and reduced time for position location calculations, systems supporting synchronous communications generally require that the base stations be time synchronized. One such common method employed for synchronizing base stations includes the use of global positioning system (GPS) receivers, which are co-located with the base stations that rely upon line of sight transmissions between the base station and one or more satellites located in orbit around the earth. However, because line of sight transmissions are not always possible for base stations that might be located within buildings or tunnels, or base stations that may be located under the ground, sometimes the time synchronization of the base stations is not always readily accommodated.
However, asynchronous transmissions are not without their own set of concerns. For example, the timing of uplink transmissions in an environment supporting MS autonomous scheduling (whereby a MS may transmit whenever the MS has data in its transmit buffer and all MSs are allowed to transmit as needed) by the individual MSs can be quite sporadic and/or random in nature. While traffic volume is low, the autonomous scheduling of uplink transmissions is less of a concern, because the likelihood of a collision (i.e. overlap) of data being simultaneously transmitted by multiple MSs is also low. Furthermore, in the event of a collision, there are spare radio resources available to accommodate the need for any retransmissions. However, as traffic volume increases, the likelihood of data collisions (overlap) also increases. The need for any retransmissions also correspondingly increases, and the availability of spare radio resources to support the increased amount of retransmissions correspondingly diminish. Consequently, the introduction of explicit scheduling (whereby a MS is directed by the network when to transmit) by a scheduling controller can be beneficial.
However even with explicit scheduling, given the disparity of start and stop times of asynchronous communications and more particularly the disparity in start and stop times relative to the start and stop times of different uplink transmission segments for each of the non-synchronized base stations, gaps and overlaps can still occur. Both gaps and overlaps represent inefficiencies in the management of radio resources (such as rise over thermal (ROT), a classic and well-known measure of reverse link traffic loading in CDMA systems), which if managed more precisely can lead to more efficient usage of the available radio resources and a reduction in the rise over thermal (ROT).
For example, FIG. 1 is a block diagram of communication system 100 of the prior art. Communication system 100 can be a cdma2000 or a WCDMA system. Communication system 100 includes multiple cells (seven shown), wherein each cell is divided into three sectors (a, b, and c). A BSS 101-107 located in each cell provides communications service to each mobile station located in that cell. Each BSS 101-107 includes multiple BTSs, which BTSs wirelessly interface with the mobile stations located in the sectors of the cell serviced by the BSS. Communication system 100 further includes a radio network controller (RNC) 110 coupled to each BSS and a gateway 112 coupled to the RNC. Gateway 112 provides an interface for communication system 100 with an external network such as a Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or the Internet.
The quality of a communication link between an MS, such as MS 114, and the BSS servicing the MS, such as BSS 101, typically varies over time and movement by the MS. As a result, as the communication link between MS 114 and BSS 101 degrades, communication system 100 provides a soft handoff (SHO) procedure by which MS 114 can be handed off from a first communication link whose quality has degraded to another, higher quality communication link. For example, as depicted in FIG. 1, MS 114, which is serviced by a BTS servicing sector b of cell 1, is in a 3-way soft handoff with sector c of cell 3 and sector a of cell 4. The BTSs associated with the sectors concurrently servicing the MS, that is, the BTSs associated with sectors 1-b, 3-c, and 4-a, are known in the art as the Active Set of the MS.
Referring now to FIG. 2, a soft handoff procedure performed by communication system 100 is illustrated. FIG. 2 is a block diagram of a hierarchical structure of communication system 100. As depicted in FIG. 2, RNC 110 includes an ARQ function 210, a scheduler 212, and a soft handoff (SHO) function 214. FIG. 2 further depicts multiple BTSs 201-207, wherein each BTS provides a wireless interface between a corresponding BSS 101-107 and the MSs located in a sector serviced by the BSS.
When performing a soft handoff, each BTS 201, 203, 204 in the Active Set of the MS 114 receives a transmission from MS 114 over a reverse link of a respective communication channel 221, 223, 224. The Active Set BTSs 201, 203, and 204 are determined by SHO function 214. Upon receiving the transmission from MS 114, each Active Set BTS 201, 203, 204 demodulates and decodes the contents of a received radio frame.
At this point, each Active Set BTS 201, 203, 204 then conveys the demodulated and decoded radio frame to RNC 110, along with related frame quality information. RNC 110 receives the demodulated and decoded radio frames along with related frame quality information from each BTS 201, 203, 204 in the Active Set and selects a best frame based on frame quality information. Scheduler 212 and ARQ function 210 of RNC 110 then generate control channel information that is distributed as identical pre-formatted radio frames to each BTS 201, 203, 204 in the Active Set. The Active Set BTSs 201, 203, 204 then simulcast the pre-formatted radio frames over the forward link.
Alternatively, the BTS of the current cell where the MS is camped (BTS 202) can include its own scheduler and bypass the RNC 110 when providing scheduling information to the MS. In this way, scheduling functions are distributed by allowing a mobile station (MS) to signal control information corresponding to an enhanced reverse link transmission to Active Set base transceiver stations (BTSs) and by allowing the BTSs to perform control functions that were previously supported by a RNC. The MS in a SHO region can choose a scheduling assignment corresponding to a best Transport Format and Resource Indicator information (TFRI) out of multiple scheduling assignments that the MS receives from multiple Active Set BTS. As a result, the enhanced uplink channel can be scheduled during SHO, without any explicit communication between the BTSs. In either case, explicit transmit power constraints (which are implicit data rate constraints) are provided by a scheduler, which are used by the MS 114, along with control channel information, to determine what transmission rate to use.
As proposed for the UMTS system, a MS can use an enhanced uplink dedicated transport channel (EUDCH) to achieve an increased uplink data rate. The MS must determine the data rate to use for the enhanced uplink based on local measurements at the MS and information provided by the scheduler and must do so during soft handoff such that the interference level increase at adjacent cells (other than Active Set cells) is not so large that uplink voice and other signaling coverage is significantly reduced.
In practice, when an MS is explicitly scheduled (Explicit Mode) by the BTS, for example, to use the enhanced uplink channel, or when a MS autonomously decides when to transmit data (Autonomous mode), the MS must determine a transmission rate given the constraints of a maximum rate or equivalently a maximum power margin indicated by the scheduler and the amount of data in its buffer. This is particularly important when the MS is in a multi-coverage area served by multiple cells where, in a CDMA system, such a MS is typically in soft handoff (SHO) with any of the said multiple cells if more than one are members of the MS's current Active Set. However, the prior art does not consider the amount of interference created during soft handoff and its affect on adjacent cells.
Hence, in determining a maximum transmission rate on an EUDCH, a need exists for MS to consider the impact on all adjacent cells (typically cells in its active or neighbor set), and not just the best serving or scheduling Active Set cell, such that uplink voice and other signaling coverage is not significantly impacted. It would also be of benefit if the MS could take into account corrections due to power control commands from the BTS. It would also be an advantage to account for imbalances between transmission gains between the MS and its scheduled or target cell and non-scheduled or non-target cells.